


Exhaustion

by Sonamae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alls right with the world, Curses, Exhaustion, M/M, Sex, Sleeping aid, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: Someone sent Dorian a curse than won't let him relax.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot I wrote after a fever dream. I kept trying to add to it but realized that this was just where it ended. Enjoy~  
> Unedited as always. Send me a beta who can keep up with my obnoxious schedule XD

Dorian just wanted Bull to fuck him solidly through their mattress before they both lost their minds to exhaustion. He hadn't slept properly in a week due to missions and he hadn't had the relaxing release of orgasm in twice as long. He needed this, needed Bull, but for the last week every instance they tried to be alone together ended with someone interrupting them.

The first time they'd explained it away easily enough. The Chargers often walked in on them either _about to_ or _having_ sex. That they brushed off, it happened, nothing bad about that. The second time it was Varric, and he'd just waltzed right into Dorian's bedroom and sat at his desk before launching into an explanation for his presence. The third, fourth, and fifth times had all been Trevelyan bursting through the door to inform them they were under attack. The sixth was Cullen as he was running away from some noble woman who was trying to talk him into marrying her. Again.

This was the seventh time in as many days.

They were on the third floor of the tavern when it happened, Dorian sniffling as he slumped against the wall. Bull was there, obviously, but so was _Solas_. _He_ was the last straw. Dorian cut his losses right then and there and let out a pitiful moan. 

They'd come up here because Cole was downstairs talking animatedly to Varric about the rabbits he'd seen in the garden, and this place was always _empty_ if Cole wasn't lingering in the corner. With him gone, there was _no way_ anyone would bother them.

But then fucking _Solas_ showed up? The man never left his atrium, and now he was suddenly _there_?

“If one more person walks up those stairs, I'll kill them. I don't care if it's the Inquisitor, if it's Krem, I don't care if it's _Andraste herself_ , I will _kill_ them.” Dorian had been on the verge of tears for the last three minutes and Bull... Bull couldn't blame him. There was only so much you could do when everyone and their Maker Forsaken mother suddenly 'needed your presence.'

“You've been cursed.” Solas stated. “I had to tell you. Although the strange urgency with which I deemed it necessary seems odd now, but that's part of the curse itself.”

The Iron Bull let out one of the longest sighs he'd ever emitted. “Which one of us is cursed?” He asked, forehead resting against the wall above Dorian.

“Just Dorian.” Solas waved a hand at the other man and yellow, twisted lines began to glow around his arms. “From a package you received, I had one of Leliana's men dig it out of the trash. Her agents are collecting the culprit to be tried accordingly.”

“Ugh.” Bull sat up and turned toward Solas. “Can you just... remove it? We were in the middle of something.”

“It's not that simple.” Solas said. “The curse is meant to keep Dorian from relaxing or sleeping for more than ten minutes at a time. It also seems to be directing a lot of attention toward his... sexual escapades. I'm assuming since he finds those oh so relaxing.”

“Well that's just not fair.” Dorian let out a shrill laugh, his still glowing arms lifting so he could wrap them around his chest. “I'm being magically cock blocked.” The Iron Bull growled, his upper lip lifting in a snarl before he turned toward Solas.

“Can. You. Lift. It?” He bit out.

Solas paused, then shook his head. “No.”

“Then. Go. Get. Vivienne.” Bull growled for real this time, full of teeth and baritone before he dropped to the floor. He sat with one leg curled close and the other spread out, rubbing at his knee. Dorian whined and crawled over, perching on the bent leg and resting his head against Bull's chest as Solas made a brisk exit down the stairs. “It's alright, I've got you Dorian.” Bull whispered, lips pressed to his temple.

“When we find out who did this, I'll kill them instead of whoever walks up the stairs.” Dorian decided.

“When we find out who did this, I'm putting you straight to _bed_ even if I have to drug you.” Bull muttered as his arms wrapped around Dorian protectively.

“You probably will have to... wait what about sex?” Dorian didn't even care that he was a whiny mess. Take his ass to the Magesterium and _judge_ him.

“Later, I promise. Cross my heart, it'll be the best you've ever had.” Bull traced an 'X' over his chest and Dorian smiled, hand placed over the spot. He could feel the pulse beneath his palm, warm and steady beneath scarred skin.

“A very large heart to cross.” He muttered.

“All the better to love you with, cause I love you so much.” Bull whispered as he leaned down to kiss him.

Vivienne showed up right then, Dorian red from his scalp to his toes. He practically flung himself at her, squeaking and hiding his face in the plush of her shoulder pad. "What dd you do?" She wondered.

“Oh... I actually said that.” Bull stared straight ahead, astonished at his words before nervous laughter broke through. “I said it and I _meant_ it.” He turned to Dorian. “I love you, Dorian Pavus. And I don't care who knows it.”

Vivienne let out a slow breath. “Alright, I think you're _both_ delirious. Lets get you to a bed, any bed, then I'll untangle this nonsense.” She gave Dorian's back a gentle pat. “Up you get Bull, you're coming too.”

“Yes Ma'am.”

–

Vivienne made quick work of the spell, muttering the entire time. “Such sloppy work, Solas was lying if he said he couldn't undo this.” She tucked a sobbing Dorian between the sheets and sat next to him while his body tried to shut off from the adrenaline. She fixed his air and let him ramble, then took the cup Bull handed her before he crawled into bed. She forced it on Dorian, making sure he drank every drop, then let Bull become the big spoon as the drugs kicked in. 

Exhaustion hit Dorian hard. He wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but when he woke the first time it was to the sun shining through the window curtains, possibly midday from the looks of it. He pushed himself off the bed to undress properly, then crawled back in and tucked himself under Bull's arm.

When he woke again Bull was laying across his legs, head pillowed on Dorian's stomach. How the man managed to do that and not crush him, Dorian still couldn't figure out, but it was nice. He reached down, fingernails scratching at the base of Bull's right horn. The content growl traveled through Bull's chest and up Dorian's legs, his eyes shut as he relaxed into the pillows and fell back to sleep.

The third time he woke up was with Bull's tongue on his cock and slick fingers spreading him open. Dorian's hips rolled onto Bull's hand, his own reaching down to grip Bull's horns. When he whined, Bull pulled back and let his tongue trail up the length of Dorian's shaft as if an afterthought.

“Easy,” Bull's voice was that rough gravel that made Dorian's spine tremble in the early morning, “thought you'd want something nice to wake up to.” Dorian couldn't help but laugh, sleep still lingering in his bones as he rubbed at his cheek.

“Breakfast in bed also works you know.” His eyes shut when Bull's lips pressed against the head of his cock and his fingers twisted inside him. “Not complaining though.” Bull lifted his torso off the bed, hands and mouth abandoning Dorian before he crawled up the mattress. His lips pressed against Dorian's jaw when he settled beside him. “Good morning.” Eyes still closed, Dorian turned his head and accepted another kiss.

“Good morning.” Bull said as rolled onto his back, one hand resting on the base of Dorian's cock. “So, curse is lifted.” Dorian hummed and scooted closer, legs spread as Bull's fingers wrapped around his shaft. “No more interruptions, no more visitors. Just us.”

“You say that, but now someone is going to come through the door just to... to spite you.” Dorian's eyes fluttered open when Bull's hand squeezed his cock.

“My boys are watching the stairs. Cullen has two men on the battlements, either side. We've got all the time you want.” Bull whispered, hand sliding up with the aid of his own spit. “You have anything in mind?” Dorian looked up and smiled, swatting Bull's hand away before he rolled over and threw his leg across Bull's hip.

They both laughed as they fumbled together, rearranging body parts until Dorian was straddling Bull's hips with his ass pressed firmly against Bull's cock. Dorian leaned over to kiss Bull's nose, then rocked his hips down.

“Care to assist?” He reached back, one hand grabbing a cheek to spread himself. Bull's growl was excited this time, his hands shifting around Dorian's hip to hold his cock steady while Dorian rocked back. The two of them fell into silence as Dorian rolled his hips, guided by Bull's fingers.

They fit together slowly, Dorian breath sliding out of his chest as his body adjusted. He was in for a long night.


End file.
